Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon
by CookieMonzterrr
Summary: When Enma keeps on receiving mysterious and insistent requests every night she decided to check it out. the sender may turn out to be quite a surprising individual. Ren/OC Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon

**Prologue:** I was home looking at the computer screen waiting for it to turn into midnight, 23:55 "Five more minutes." I thought, I was tense, maybe this time the Jigoku Shoujo would accept my request. I looked at the screen again, 23:59, almost there "60, 59, 58…" I started counting the seconds "44, 43, 42, 41…" I got tenser and tenser by the moment, "15, 14, 13, 12…" almost there! "9, 8, 7 ,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" At the exact moment the numbers changed showing me the website I've been trying to access for the past year, only to find the same thing I did the other times, a bank page.

**Author's note:** HEEERE IT IS! my first fanfic, forgive my mistakes for engish is not my first language and all flames will be used to bake me cookies _(muahhahahahhaahahah :D) _I'm sooo evil... anyways! bye bye *floats away with umbrella*


	2. Chapter 2

Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon

~1~

**No one's P.O.V: **Enma Ai sat on the wooden floor, looking out of her window onto the endless afternoon of her home, her grandmother's sewing machine was working repeatedly making the same squeaky sound over and over again. Ichimoku Ren was fooling around with the Koi in the pond while Honne Onna scolded him for doing so. Wanyudo was, as usual, ranting about today's younglings.

The air was calm, too calm and eerie as it usually was whenever… BEEP! … whenever someone sent a request. "Yo boss, what's up this time?" said Ren as he barged in through the front door. "You are the mistress eye so why don't you see for yourself?" suggested Honne Onna.

The young man with ebony hair put two of his fingers in front of his left eye and focused on the place. He reached a traditional Japanese manor, that looked somewhat abandoned with broken windows and spider webs everywhere, the inside did not seem to be very promising either, however much to is surprise the place was extremely clean and organized just as the manors used to look back when he was still a katana.

The candles were lit in one of the rooms, probably where the mystery person was, the individual was evidently female, she had a petite frame a midnight blue hair, for anyone normal she would have looked like your average Japanese teenage girl, however there was more than the eye could see and the body to feel.

There was something in those eyes that seemed to change color by the angke, something odd, demonic even…

When the former katana finished spying on the girl he transported back to report to his mistress-sama, and suggested they should keep an eye on that particular case.

**Nozomi's P.O.V:** I had to think of a plan to get back to hell soon. Since the whole universe seemed to conspire against me, the easiest way back was to go to some local High School and become the most despicable person as possible and force some poor soul to ask Jigoku Shoujo to send e to hell. With those thoughts into mind I drifted onto a dreamless sleep.

I wasn't exactly thrilled to go to High School, considering I had to forge a birth certificate and ID… but it was necessary. Taking in consideration I had no human parents I decided to summon my familiars Sephia and Ignis to be my parents.

"Oh doomed souls of the most profound depths of Tartarus come now and obey your master, cause terror wherever you go and taint the pure human souls on this place, come now for I summon you!"

**No one's P.O.V: **Soon a black smoke started to emerge from the floor and encircle itself around Nozomi's body which seemed to change form as well.

Two beings very similar to Chinese dragons, one of a white that resembled death itself and other black as fear surged through the smoke bowing down to their master.

"What kind of mischievous thoughts are you trying to execute, master?" asked the white dragon who gave a sinister grin.

"Nothing for now my dear Ignis, nothing for now." Replied the girls while searching the internet for suitable high schools for her plan.

**Nozomi's P.O.V:** As soon as I googled the available schools the first one that came one up was Saint Catherine's private school, it was perfect! All I had to do now was target one of the scholarship students and everything would be according to plan and soon I would be back to hell and mission accomplished for me.

Now I had to buy my uniform and send a request of admission into the school.

I decided to keep a journal in order to register my progress in this task.

So I grabbed my purse and went out to buy my things.

Continues...


End file.
